Small Friend
by Zeraphic Triomis
Summary: Hiro refuses to take in a small companion... but he soon regrets it later on.


A/N: S'been a while since I wrote a Gravitation fanficcy. Hm. Anyways! A lil something I made a while back. It's sad. :sniffs: Oh and… I have nothing against Poodles. O.o I think they're the most cutest things in the world. X3 Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me… only the lil puppy and… poodle do. :falls over:

**Small Friend**

The blinds rolled up as the sun's bright rays hit against Hiro's body. He stretched out on his bed and sighed in relief, knowing that he didn't have to worry about going to rehearsal for a whole week. Since he and his friends had been working their butts off for at least a month just to work on one music album, Seguchi decided that Bad Luck deserved a long break. Which meant, Hiro could finally catch up on his beauty rest.

He yawned and shifted his head to the alarm clock that read, ten twenty-five. The red head slowly sat up, ready to go out and get something to eat. After changing into his morning clothes and grabbing his keys to the motorcycle, pounding on the door suddenly sounded off, surprising Hiro for a second.

"Hiro! Open up! I got something to show you!" a familiar voice called out from behind the door.

"Hold on, Shuichi!" Hiro replied back as he opened the door, only to find himself on the ground after a small puppy surprisingly tackled him to the ground. "W-What the?"

Shuichi waved his hands around and entered the room. "Isn't he neat! And I found him right outside your house!"

"Are you nuts! Get this dog out of my room!"

The pink haired boy gasped. "What! But… but he's so cute!"

The puppy ran up to Shuichi and happily barked at him.

"See!"

Hiro slowly stood up and brushed himself off. "Ugh, get that thing out of here! I just finished cleaning up!"

"Aw… don't act like you're the wife here or something."

"I'm not!" Hiro grunted. "I just don't-"

Before he could finish, the small dog began to whimper as it sadly lied in front of Hiro's feet. Shuichi whimpered also.

"Aww… I think he's hungry! Hiro! Go buy him some food!"

"W-What! WHY ME?"

Shuichi paused and played around with his fingers. "Well, I can't. The store's too far and you have your motorcycle!"

"No way!"

"HE'LL STARVE!" the pink haired boy sobbed, tugging on Hiro's arm. "ANIMAL CRUELTY, HIRO! ANIMAL CRUELTY!"

The puppy howled in unison to Shuichi's complaining. Hiro sighed and stared at the puppy, examining it for a while.

"I don't think it's hungry."

"HE'S A '_HE_!'" Shuichi snapped, surprising the red head.

"OKAY! I think _he_ misses _his _owners."

Shuichi tilted his head at that and kneeled down next to the puppy, gently stroking his back. "Is that right, boy?"

The puppy tilted his head and licked the bottom of the boy's chin. Hiro folded his arms across his chest.

"I think you should bring it-"

"HIM!"

"HIM… to where you found him."

Shuichi gasped before he lifted the dog off from the ground and hugged it close to his chest, obviously not wanting to give up the puppy easily. "B-But… I can't!" He then shoved the puppy into Hiro's face. "_You_ do it!"

Hiro blinked and stepped back. "But y-"

"Plleeeeeaaassseeee! I don't have the heart to do it!"

Shuichi's friend moaned at that and took the dog away from him. "All right, fine."

As Hiro made his way out of the room, Shuichi sat on the floor and sobbed.

Meanwhile, right outside Hiro's house, he gently placed the puppy on the ground and kneeled down in front of him. He stared at the creature as the puppy happily barked, licking the boy's face. Hiro groaned as he wiped the saliva off and stood up.

"All right you… dog. You stay there and wait for your owners to come get'cha."

The puppy responded with a bark. Hiro shrugged at that then simply turned away from the creature. The puppy whimpered and followed, tugging the boy's pants. Hiro sighed and kneeled back down.

"No! You gotta wait for your owners."

Once again, Hiro turned away from the puppy, however, the puppy refused to let the boy go easily. He ran underneath Hiro and happily barked at him. Hiro looked at the puppy with a serious look on his face.

"Listen you… stay right there. And don't… move." Hiro stood up and slowly backed away, his eyes still fixed upon the puppy's. "STAY. Staaaay… STAY." He paused then quickly ran inside the building, slamming the door shut.

Hiro sighed in relief as scratching and whimpering noises were heard from behind the door. Shuichi slowly entered the room with his hands clenched in front of his mouth.

"I-Is he… still there?"

"Uh huh, darn thing won't go."

Hiro's friend suddenly broke down into tears as he sobbed on his friend's shoulder. "Oh, Hiiirrooooo! Can't we keeep hiiiim?"

"Absolutely, NOT."

"B-But it's all alone! What if he _doesn't_ have a home? He doesn't have a collar!"

"Don't try to convince me."

"Well, can we just give him food or something?"

"Just leave him be, Shuichi."

"ANIMAL CRUELTY! ANI-"

Hiro quickly covered Shuichi's mouth. "Shut it! Just forget about it, all right! Just go up to my room and I'll get something to eat, okay?"

Shuichi nodded slowly and left the room. After giving off another sigh, he paused, noticing that it was really quiet at the moment. Hiro slowly opened the door, realizing that the puppy wasn't there anymore. He frowned, shrugged it off then left.

After Hiro paid for his food and was about to make his way out of the store, he noticed a small boy and his mother post something on the window of the store. As soon as they left, the red head made his way out of the store and leaned forward to read the sign.

"…a lost dog?" Hiro moaned and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm… such a jerk."

He quickly made his way to the motorcycle and drove away, hoping that he would find the puppy.

No sooner that he left, he spotted a small furry figure in one of the ally's. He smiled and made his way to the puppy that seemed extremely happy to see him. The puppy jumped up and licked the bottom of Hiro's chin.

"Hey, boy. So, I _was _right. Someone _is_ looking for you. Let's get you back to your owner, hm?"

The puppy stopped panting and scrambled out of the boy's arms, perking his back up and growling furiously at him. Hiro lifted an eyebrow, thinking that any lost pet would be happy if they were to return to their owners. But, this one was the opposite of what Hiro thought. The red head, quite annoyed at the moment, let his hand out for the puppy.

"C'mon! I'm going to return you so you can-"

Before he could finish, the puppy bit Hiro's hand without any hesitation. He quickly drew back his hand and stood up, clenching his fists.

"Last chance! You want to go back, or not?"

The small creature responded by backing into the ally and continued his growling. Hiro grunted, made his way to his motorcycle and drove away. A few minutes later, the puppy slowly emerged out of the ally, barked, and ran to where Hiro went.

Thunder and lightning cued off in unison the next morning as the hard rain hit against Hiro's window. Shuichi sighed as he watched the depressing day start off while Hiro was getting ready to go out once again.

"I'm going to get some bagels. Want one Shu?"

Shuichi responded with a mumble, making his friend sigh.

"Still haven't forgotten?"

The pink haired boy shook his head around, resuming his observation of the weather. Hiro shrugged and made his way out of the house, tripping over his own feet and onto the hard wet ground. Whimpering noises were heard… followed by soft barks. Shuichi's face brightened up as he quickly made his way out of the house, but immediately tripped over Hiro's fallen body. Hiro grunted at the puppy that was busy licking his face.

"Hiro! Look! He came back!" the boy on top squealed with glee. "He definitely wants to stay with us!

The red head growled and stood up, knocking his friend to the ground. "We _can't _keep him! He belongs to someone else."

Shuichi frowned and bowed his head in defeat. "R-Really?"

"Yes, and I'm going to bring him back."

At that, Hiro quickly scooped the dog into his arms and made his way towards the owner's house as Shuichi followed close behind.

A few minutes later, the two boys arrived at the owner's house. From the way it looked, it looked like Eiri Yuki's house… only it seemed much fancier. They stared in awe and cautiously made their way up the stoop. Hiro knocked on the door hard and was soon answered by a small boy with a blank look on his face.

"May I help you?" he said with a serious tone in his voice.

Hiro lifted an eyebrow, thinking that rich people can be so weird sometimes. He shook the thought off and shoved the puppy into the boy's face.

"Here, I saw you post up a sign about a lost puppy."

The little boy examined the puppy for a second then shook his head around. "I'm sorry, but, I found my dog already."

Hiro's head tilted to the side as Shuichi's face brightened up. The boy gestured his _real_ dog to come in, revealing that it was a Toy Poodle. The red head cleared his throat, trying to hold in the laugh that was about to escape from his mouth. He then bowed down and departed from the house.

"I'm sorry, bye."

As soon as the two boy's turned the corner, Hiro rubbed his head as Shuichi quickly grabbed the puppy out from his friend's hands, happily rocking the creature back and forth in the air.

"Ah! So we can keep him, right?"

"No!" Hiro snapped. "It's probably just some stray dog you found in the street! That thing could be carrying some kind of disease or something!"

"B-But!"

"No buts, Shuichi. Leave the dog here. He'll do fine on his own."

At that, Hiro walked away from Shuichi who hesitated for a moment. He stared at the puppy that quickly scrambled out of the boy's arms and made his way towards Hiro. The red head looked down as the small puppy happily barked at him.

"I don't want you! Go back to where you came from already!"

"Stop, Hiro!" Shuichi yelled in the back. "Come on! Can't you tell that the puppy wants nothing else but to be with you?"

"They take full responsibility… and I can't care for him with all the rehearsal time…"

"Yuki can take care of him!"

Hiro paused, visualizing Eiri Yuki caring for a puppy… ignoring the puppy. He quickly shook the thought off and growled. "No! How many times do I have to say that to you? No. No. NO."

The angered boy clenched his fists and quickly ran away from the area, leaving Shuichi and the puppy to follow behind.

'A puppy takes full responsibility to care for. I don't have that much time… and I couldn't just let Shuichi take it home. It was found on the streets… with no collar at that, too!'

Hiro sighed to himself, continuing his long thoughts of the stray puppy. For all he could know, the puppy might not have been a stray. It was probably lost or someone threw it out of the house. The boy paused and shook his head around.

'Great, now I feel like a total jerk. Maybe I should have kept the dog… at least until the storm passed…'

He stood up from the park bench and began his long search through the thunderstorm.

Several hours have passed and it was after twelve in the afternoon and still no sign of the puppy. Hiro frowned to himself, thinking that the puppy was probably still mad about how he reacted earlier. But… despite the fact that he was acting badly to the creature, it still followed him anyway…why?

His thoughts were cut short when he heard soft barks coming from across the street. Hiro gasped and shifted his position so that he was now facing the puppy that was happily barking at him. Hiro smiled and quickly made his way across the street, not realizing that a car was coming right for him full speed.

Before Hiro even realized, he was pushed back by a strong force and landed hard on his side as loud screeching noises were heard. Hiro slowly lifted himself up, noticing a small crowd that formed, surrounding him.

"Oh my god! Are you all right?" the passenger of the car cried out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Nothing broken, right?" the driver cautiously asked.

Hiro ignored their worried comments and made his way towards the puppy that was left alone. He fell to his knees and gently picked the puppy up that weakly barked and licked the bottom of his chin.

"I don't understand… why me?"

The puppy nuzzled to Hiro's chest as he whimpered.

"Even though I was a jerk before… you just kept coming… for me?"

He hugged and watched the small puppy die in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: End of Story! Aw! I think I was kind of depressed when I made this story. :tilts head: Anyways, please tell me how you thought of it! 


End file.
